User talk:Future74
Hi, I've changed the order of the page to be in chronological order now- sorry I never saw that before :) But no, I'm just a normal user- the only admin around here is . But if there's anything you want to change, feel free to just do it (unless its protected and you'll have to ask Bahnpirat to do it). Anyway, thanks heaps for your contributions- especially the images- it's really good to see some sets with their images in the infoxobes :) 23:31, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Re: yes, i noticed this too and put it up for deletion, and deleted the content (could be deemed offensive). However only an admin can delete a page (if put in the wrong hands, the delete function could cause quite a bit of damage), and i haven't seen Bahnpirat on lately. Unfortunately, I've seen this vandalism happen a bit on the wiki, and if I come across it, I just put on the page and hope an admin deletes it quickly (see Category:Delete for all pages to be deleted). But on the whole, most of the edits and contributors here are positive, it's just those few that come in to vandalise every so often that cause the problem. 11:03, 19 July 2008 (UTC) 8018 Hi, I noticed that you had on your userpage that you owned the 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT). I was wondering if you're able to tell me whether you found your Yoda minifigure's head seems to come off more easily than the usual heads. It's just mine seems to come off a lot. Sorry this doesn't really have anything to do with Brickipedia, but I haven't been able to find any complaints anywhere else, and don't know anyone else who owns it :) 06:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem Nighthawkleader, always glad to help. To answer your question; the head of Yoda does come off more easily than with all the other figures. Although it doesnt fall off by itself. Kit Fisto and Plo Koon havent got this problem and their molds aswell, but some of the Darth Vader helmets are very loose too. Future74 20:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for letting me know! :) I just bought this yesterday and thought it was a bit strange how when I touched his head, it turned 90º. I did compare this head to Plo's and Kit's, so I was beginning to wonder if I just got a badly made piece, but I feel a lot better now knowing it's normal :) Thanks again, 21:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Congratulations (Thanks! :D) * Thanks for the info on the magnets- I saw the Yoda, Mace and Dooku set on Eurobricks front page, but didn't see the others until you mentioned them here. Yes, if the Yoda head is more secure in the magnet sets, I'll have to get that one at least :) I've got nothing against putting the combo sets in a separate place, but which sets exactly did you mean by the special sets? You might also want to discuss this on Talk:Star Wars. New magnet sets look great! Just had to add categories to them, but that's no big problem :) 21:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Came to the conclusion that the layout change I wanted wasnt that difficult and I did the change --Future74 20:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Re:10188 Death Star / 4-LOM * Hey, thanks for letting me know about this- sorry I didn't see it on the talk pages. Pages have been changed now, I think I got all of links relating to 4-LOM 21:16, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Crix Madine page I know I'm really sorry- there were a couple of spam pages created and didn't even really look at who created them, then I saw the Mon Cal Cruiser page, then went back and saw who made the page in the first place and realised I made a huge mistake. Sorry about that :S 21:08, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Lego Star Wars wiki Hello! I was just wondering: I noticed you collect Star Wars lego Sets, and I was wondering if you would consider going on to the Lego Star Wars Wiki? It has only 2 current users, me and Jedimca0. It needs just a little more clean up and more users. -user: nerfblasterpro